Over the years, various compositions have been used for pet treats. For example, rawhide chew toys have long been known for pets such as dogs. Many other kinds of pet treats have also been known. The treats are often fabricated in interesting shapes intended to interest and/or amuse the pet. For example, treats are known that have been shaped like small pizzas, shaped like bones, shaped like small hams, and the like.
Some of those treats have been made from compositions that became sticky after the pet started to chew on them. Stickiness is not a desirable trait in dog treats for a variety of reasons. For example, if the dog tires of the treat and drops it, the pet owner's home furnishings may be damaged or soiled by the treat. Even if the partially consumed treat does not soil furnishings, the sticky treat may not be interesting to the pet at a later time and the sticky treat may then come into contact with clothing or other things in the dwelling and adhere to them. On occasion, treats have been so sticky that they adhere to the inside of the pet's mouth. Pets generally do not like such a sensation. For example, a pet may attempt to dislodge a sticky treat from its mouth using a paw thereby causing accidental injury to the inside of its mouth.